


Issei's Lust From Afar

by HeroFizzer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Big Breasts, Cuckolding, F/M, Netorare, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Issei and Rias have a healthy, happy relationship. One aspect of their time together has been for Issei to watch from afar while the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin has her fun with some other guys.





	Issei's Lust From Afar

“'Hey, I know, let's have the school party at Issei's house! Didn't he get those renovations lately? That place is huge enough to house all the classes, why not make it a new shcool!' Ugh, why did you assholes have to volunteer my home?”

Issei hangs his head over the punch bowl full of fruit punch, his Italian Renaissance era garbs looking a bit ruffled. He knows Rias meant well with the costume, likely an older attire worn by her father, but it certainly felt too bulky for his size. As the party has started, it's far too late for the young male devil to back out of things, as he is officially the host of this costume celebration for Halloween. His mumbling rant does not go unnoticed, as his friends in the Perverted Trio are there for his aide. Matsuda, dressed as Matsumoto Hitoshi of comedy duo Downtown, stands to his left to pat his back playfully, while Motohama, dressed as Masatoshi Hamada, casually dips his cup into the bowl for his own drink. "Cheer up, bud!" Matsuda says cheerfully. "We had to get a ticket to the babes and shit! Holding the party in such a multi-level suite like this is gonna build up our cred!"

"Yeah, just look it how many rooms we can use to score with the hot mommas!" Motohama says, raising his punch cup high in excitement. "They'll think this place is ballin'! I can't even believe you won't let us stay with you and your harem!"

"Look, I've got my reasons, just chill." Issei says with a laugh, attempting to assure his friends he means no harm.

"Yo, speaking of the honkers," says Motohama, "ain't Rias supposed to be here? I ain't seen those bitties all night!"

Before he answers, Issei looks around the ball room, himself curious about her whereabouts. He knows Rias had taken her old wedding gown from the short lived marriage to Riser Phenex, planning to die it dark red to match with the theme of his costume, but it shouldn't have taken that long, unless…

Finally, he spots his crimson haired president, wearing the modified gown over on the other side of the room. He almost abandons his pals, taking only one step forward before realizing that she's speaking to another student, one that he's not at all familiar with, assuming he's an upper classman. The pawn is reminded all too much of Riser, though he seems to have a bit more muscle tone. His skin is much tanner as well, making his already blonde hair stick out. The costume seems a bit makeshift in Issei's eyes, being nothing more than a bath robe modified into a cape. He also sports a crown on his head, and wears a pink Speedo with a heart pattern going across it, which seems to be…bulging. The costume reminds Issei of a video game, but he can't think of what one. Despite how Rias appears angry towards the guy, she stares at his crotch from the distance, so blatantly keeping her eyes glued to it. Even Issei notices from his position in the room.

He can't hear given the distance and the crowd of people enjoying themselves, but he reads Rias's body language. The crimson haired devil does not seem pleased with his advances, for reasons likely involving Issei, but the pawn knows better than that…

"Hey, yo, isn't that guy coming onto your girl, Issei?" says Matsuda, leaning into his friend. "You might wanna do something about that shit, bro!"

"Yeah, teach him a lesson, Issei!" shouts Motohama, spilling his punch all over the floor.

"Hang on, guys, it's Rias." Issei reminds them. "I'm sure she can handle herself with this dude."

"Knock it off already!" The entire ballroom certainly heard that booming command from Rias, as well as the loud slap that follows. The entirety of the student body gasps as they see the man, who still smiles despite the rejection, rubbing his cheek while Rias stands with a leering expression. "Issei is -my- boyfriend, and I would never leave him for a dumb bell like yourself!"

After that reasonable outburst, Rias walks away, her breasts jiggling with every step she takes thanks to the tight cleavage of her former wedding gown. As she passes by Issei and his friends, the crimson haired devil looks to her boyfriend with a smile and a wink, which goes unnoticed by the other two. They are, of course, too distracted by the bounce in Rias's step. After she leaves the room, the Perverted Trio watch as the tanned gent rushes behind her, as if to explain himself further.

"Hey, you might wanna chase after them, bro." says Matsuda. "Gotta protect yo girl."

"Yeah, I know." Issei says, holding the legs to his Italian outfit to ensure he doesn't trip along the way. While he wishes that the suit was fitted just a bit before this party, that becomes the least of his concerns when it comes to Rias. After some following around, Issei finds himself on the next floor up, where the guest bedrooms are located. Once he finds a door creaked open even slightly, he notices a light coming from within. Wondering if either of the two were inside, Issei moves to investigate.

Peaking in through the crack, Issei finds that Rias is in the room, with the blonde slowly making his move towards the crimson haired devil. His eyes remain glued to his girlfriend, watching as the blonde approaches her from behind, reaching around to grope her breasts through the dark red dyed gown. With his hands squeezing down on her orbs, Rias winces, her lips curling up out of enjoyment of his touch. Seeing the delight in her expression, the student chuckles to himself, kneading away at her soft mounds in the most pleasant manner he can. Issei can see even from the distance that his crimson haired president enjoys his touch, watching as her nipples slowly harden through the gown. While he continues to rub into her boobs, the blonde slowly leans his head into Rias, pecking his lips into her cheek. Issei grabs onto the frame of the door, grunting as he watches Rias turn her head to face this blonde. As he leans in for another peck, Rias comes towards the blonde, meeting him halfway with a passionate looking lock of their lips. The pawn to Rias only stares in amazement, imagining the tongues dancing around in his head as they continue to make out, hoping that he hadn't been noticed all the while. As Issei watches the two soon part lips, he keeps his gaze on the president as the tanned student unzips her dyed gown from behind, slowly allowing the top to drop to her hips. Rias pushes down on the skirt, dropping the gown entirely before brushing her hair back behind her shoulders. After letting her suitor peck away at her neck line for a bit longer, the crimson haired devil giggles before turning to meet him face to face. Issei then watches as Rias slowly goes to her knees, her hands moving down the tanned student's body until the reach the Speedo, pulling that down to his ankles. As she gets a good look at the thick member hiding underneath, her lips soon lock onto his shaft, her hand holding it up to meet with her mouth. She moans into the rod with every movement she makes along his nine inch erection. While Issei can only imagine how she's using her tongue on that shaft, likely swirling around the thickness or even flicking away at the tip, he realizes that though he knows all too well what the two are up to...

The angle isn't the best from where he stands.

The pawn makes a hissing sound to the president of the Occult Research Club, which she hears clearly enough to turn her head slightly enough to see him in the door way. Once she spots Issei, Rias pops the man's cock from her mouth, wiping off the string of saliva that forms between the two. "This is a little odd to ask," she says to her guest, smiling as she rubs her saliva into his rod, "But could you shift a little to the side? My boyfriend would like to watch."

"Boyfriend…?" asks the tanned student, looking up at the door way from his view on Rias. When he spots Issei, looking pathetic in the larger Renaissance suit, the man has a chuckle. "Is this the dude? Fuck, I thought he was your slave this whole time! But enough about him, sure, I'll move. Just as long as you lick my balls, babe!"

Pausing after such a rude command, the crimson haired devil turns her attention to Issei, staring him in the eyes. She can see the expression in curious thought, wondering if she would actually go and do it. Turning back to the blonde, Rias does as she's told, though she begins with a slow, long lick, one that goes on for a while. She eases herself into the ball licking, soon finding her lips sucking on the flavor of his scrotum. Seeing the pleasure the blonde draws from this, Rias pulls away from the gent's balls, wiping her lips yet again. Looking over at Issei, she watches as her pawn drops his Italian suit's pants down to his ankles, seeing his face light up as he's finally aware that the suit is loose for such an easy drop. She smiles as his hand reaches for his five inch member, stroking away at the sight of Rias giving the tanned blonde a wonderful blowjob.

The tanned man smiles, kicking off his speedo before helping Rias to her feet. “That's all I need to see,” he says, leading the crimson haired devil to the bed, “I can't believe you guys are into this shit.”

Issei says nothing, grunting as he continues to pleasure himself to Rias fooling around with this guy. Once he has her naked body on the bed, the blonde grins when he sees Rias's big breasts slide off to the sides as she lays back on the bed, breathing through her nostrils as she parts her vaginal folds for easy access. All to eager to plunge in, the tanned student guides his nine inch cock inside Rias's snatch, with the pawn watching on to see her reaction, a wince of her face and a hiss from her teeth while her hands lightly grab onto the sheets. While he can hear the moans of his president, the pawn is unable to see all of the action where he currently stands. Sneaking in, Issei now hides behind a wardrobe across from the bed, looking to get a better view on the action, hearing the tanned blonde thrusting away repeatedly into Rias. As his body pounds hard against hers, the blonde can be heard grunting, “Fuck, you're so tight...” Looking up at Issei, the blonde says to him with a cocky smile, “You probably have to be while dating someone that small.” Issei hears it, but does nothing about the comment for the time being.

As he pushes his member further inside Rias's pussy, the tanned man grins from ear to ear, enjoying the way the crimson haired girl squeezes her muff around his rod. The pawn understands easily that though he may be more powerful compared to this muscular looking student, he doesn't exactly have the physique or the muscle. From the angle by the wardrobe, Issei continues to watch, breathing heavily as the tanned student continues to plow into Rias, who moans while holding her legs up for ease of access. Even from here Issei sees the cocky grin on his face, sensing that he thinks he'll be taking the crimson haired president for himself before the night is over. He acts rather ballsy in his effort to ignore Issei this whole time, instead keeping his gaze on Rias's flopping tits, a gasp escaping her lips with every thrust he makes into her body. From the raw energy he puts into pounding away at Rias's body, Issei realizes that he's no student, but a devil that came to the party, clearly looking for a quick sexual experience with whoever he could nab. “Still can't believe you'd date this guy while fucking other men,” the blonde says, grunting as he leans into Rias's face, “you should just skip the middle man and go straight for the better man, sweetheart.”

After some time passes, Rias pats on the tanned devil's chest, a signal for a change in positions. It was something that she and Issei came up with for her partners, which she had likely told him before she played out that slap in the ballroom. Already in the mood, Rias helps him onto the bed, laying him down next to her previous spot while she kneels over his body, her backside in his face while she gives Issei a profile view of her body. After she inserts his cock back inside her snatch, Rias starts to bounce lightly atop his crotch, while the tanned devil grabs hold of her hips, allowing him to pump his cock into her body. Issei watches on, his eyes lighting up at the way Rias's massive breasts bounce until she grabs hold of them, fondling herself the whole while. As her hips rock atop the tanned member, Rias pants and moans loudly, mostly playing it up for the entertainment of her boyfriend as he continues to view at the exhibition.

“This is such a nice fucking cunt you've got...” grunts the blonde, pounding harder into Rias while he watches her fluids leak onto his shaft. “You feel like you've never even had a cock in you before. I bet this guy's got no idea what it feels like to have a cock so nice and cozy inside a woman's cunt!” He looks over at the cuckold eighteen year old, clearly getting a rise out of taunting the beta male.

Issei says nothing, staying in his position while he watches the action. All he does for now is wait for the right moment.

After spending further time in this position, Rias slaps her hand onto the tanned devil's chest yet again, signaling for another change in positions. The blonde, his hair full of sweat, pulls out of the crimson haired devil's snatch, allowing her to shift onto her hands and knees, facing in Issei's direction. The pawn watches on as her breasts dangle in the air, sending a jolt of adrenaline through his body that causes him to slow down on his masturbation to the scene. One wrong move, and he may cum too early. Holding off from touching himself for a while longer, Issei watches as the tanned devil mounts Rias's rump from behind, guiding his cock back inside her snatch. As he thrusts into her round, thick ass cheeks, the blonde grabs hold of the devil's hips, gripping them to ensure his manhood goes further inside of her pussy. 

Issei breathes through his clenched teeth, going back to stroking himself, his eyes remaining on Rias's breasts and the way they bounce every time the tanned blonde pounds into her luscious backside. Though he can't see it from the angle he's in, the president releases little spurts of her juices from her snatch when the tanned blonde's hips thrust into her body, his cock pumping the fluids out every time. “Fuck, that feels great!” groans the tanned devil. “How freaking awesome would it be if you got pregnant? Really puts your boyfriend to shame, don't you think?”

Soon enough, the spurts of cum become a blast of liquid from her snatch, the muscular devil's cock plugging her snatch up during the devil's climax. Rias cries out, her hands gripping the sheets while the blonde continues to hold her hips. Issei can see the look of dirty pleasure in his president's eyes, her irises shrunk down as she experiences a bliss like no other. The tanned blonde doesn't even wait for her orgasm to die down, instead releasing his seed inside of Rias, flooding her vaginal caverns with his jizz while he grips onto her waist tighter as he feels the rush of orgasm all over his body. Issei soon cums after, grunting as he strokes his splooge into his palm, only to realize what a mistake that was as he can't find anywhere to wipe it off.

And he sure wasn't going to do it on his Italian Renaissance costume.

When their orgasms die down, the bed now a wet mess from Rias's climax, the tanned devil pulls Rias back into him, running his fingers under her chin. “You're fucking amazing.” he says, a bit out of breath after his release. “What do you say we just ditch your boyfriend and make it all about us?” Aware his cock is still inside Gremory, the blonde pumps his hips into the female devil a few times, instating his dominance over her while hoping for a reaction.

Instead, Rias leers out the side of her eye at the tanned man as he leans in to kiss her cheek. After shutting her eyes, the crimson haired devil asks aloud, “What do you say, Issei?”

“I say FUCK OFF YOU PRICK!”

The cussing gains the devil's attention, his eyes locking with Issei's for a brief moment. He sees a large, red fist coming at his face, and lacking the agility to avoid such a sudden attack, takes the blow as Rias rushes out of her pawn's way. The blonde lands on top of the bed, with Issei pouncing on top of his naked body, with Ddraig at the ready while he presses his cum coated palm onto the blonde's chest to wipe it off. The emerald jewel embedded into the gauntlet shines, while Rias stands over the tanned blonde, noticing the cowering look in his eyes.

As he leers down at the blonde, Issei growls, “You know, when Rias and I saw you show up at the party, looking all cool like some makeshift king, we thought you had the bod, and you sure as shit got the nuts! But you also got some attitude, pal!”

Rias nods in agreement, “Normally our special little friends are rather nice about what we have, but you've been nothing but cocky this whole evening, thinking Issei to not be worth your time. Or even the fact that I would leave him for you. One thing's for sure, your dick measures up with your ego.” Turning to her pawn, Rias says aloud, “Issei, be a dear and boost my memory loss spell. We have much of this evening to erase from his memory.”

“You got it, prez.” And after that, the blonde sees a flash of light, remembering very little of the party he was supposed to attend.

##

Long after the guests have left the party, Issei heads to the bathroom, wearing his towel around his waist. He finds himself thankful the party is long over, and that he wasn't the one that had to clean up after the guests. With his thoughts on everything else from the evening, he walks into the bathroom, unaware that it's already occupied by the ORC's president, no less.

His cheeks light up, and his towel drops. “Rias! Uh, sorry, I wasn't-”

“It's fine, Issei. You know you're always welcome to come in with me.” Rias says, running her fingers through her hair to rid it of shampoo suds. “I could use your help, actually. I still have that asshole's cum in my pussy.” As she turns to face him, Issei spots the small drops of jizz leaking down her inner thighs, while also noting the darker skin tone surrounding her vagina. He had almost forgotten that the devil uses her magic to hide the shade, so that possible suitors for their sexual act aren't immediately turned off by her. They had done this quite a bit, more than they can recall, so it doesn't surprise Issei as to how it's turned out after so many uses.

“And you need me to clean you out, of course.” Issei sighs, though he has a smile on his face while approaching the shower. Getting on his knees, the pawn flicks his tongue away at Rias's muff, snaking inside to gather the cum left over from the previous evening. As he flicks around to remove the blonde's seed, Rias moans from his movements, groping her own breasts as she lets the shower water rain down on her. After removing all he can from her body, Issei stands up to meet with Rias, their mouths pressing into one another as the pawn shares the seed with his king. As they swap the fluid with one another, Issei tastes dick on Rias's tongue, knowing all too well the source of the flavor. When they swallow the fluids, Rias giggles, turning away to bend against the shower wall, sticking her ass out for him. “You've been a good boy, Issei. I think it's time for a reward.”

The Breast Dragon Emperor holds back his excitement at the opportunity to sex up the president, taking his six inch member and sliding it into her used snatch. After hearing her moan from the way he enters her slickened cavern, Issei whispers into her ear, “I love you.”

Running her fingers under his chin, Rias turns her head to respond back, “I love you too.”

As he pounds away at her ass cheeks, Issei thinks to himself about how loose her pussy is...


End file.
